New York Giants
National Football League |conference = NFC |division = NFC East |founded = 1925 |stadium = New Meadowlands Stadium |city = East Rutherford, New Jersey |image_color_uniform = |image_white_uniform = |championships = 7 |championships_years = 1927 • 1934 • 1938 • 1956 1986 • 1990 • 2007 |super_bowls = 3 |super_bowls_years = XXI • XXV • XLII |conf_champs = 10 |conf_champs_years = 1956 • 1958 • 1959 • 1961 1962 • 1963 • 1986 • 1990 2000 • 2007 |div_champs = 15 |div_champs_years = 1933 • 1934 • 1935 • 1938 1939 • 1941 • 1944 • 1946 1986 • 1989 • 1990 • 1997 2000 • 2005 • 2008 |typen = 2 |type1 = Giants |type2 = Gray }} The New York Giants are a professional football team based in East Rutherford, New Jersey, representing the New York metropolitan area. The team plays their games at New Meadowlands Stadium. In a unique arrangement, the team shares the stadium with the New York Jets. The Giants are currently members of the Eastern Division of the National Football Conference (NFC) in the National Football League (NFL). They were one of five teams that joined the NFL in 1925, but the only one admitted that year which still exists. The Giants rank third among all NFL franchises with seven NFL titles: four in the pre–Super Bowl era (1927, 1934, 1938, 1956) and three since the advent of the Super Bowl (Super Bowls XXI (1986), XXV (1990), and XLII (2007). Their championship tally is surpassed only by the Green Bay Packers (12) and Chicago Bears (9). During their history, the Giants have featured 15 Hall of Fame players, including NFL Most Valuable Player (MVP) award winners Charlie Conerly, Y. A. Tittle, and Lawrence Taylor. To distinguish it from the professional baseball team of the same name, the football team was incorporated as the "New York National League Football Company, Inc." in 1929 and changed to "New York Football Giants, Inc." in 1937. Although the baseball team moved to San Francisco after the 1957 season, the football team continues to use "New York Football Giants, Inc." as its legal corporate name, and is often referred to by fans and sportscasters as the "New York Football Giants". The team has also gained several nicknames, including "Big Blue," the "G-Men", and the "Jints," an intentionally mangled abbreviation seen frequently in the New York Post and New York Daily News, originating from the baseball team when they were based in New York. Additionally the team as a whole is occasionally referred to as the "Big Blue Wrecking Crew", even though this moniker primarily and originally refers to the Giants defensive unit during the 80's and early 90's Team history 'Founding' The Giants joined the NFL as a 1925 expansion team. 'Membership' |} 'Achievements' |} External links References * Pro Football Reference.com - New York Giants franchise encyclopedia * Wikipedia - New York Giants page * Chris Creamer's Sportslogos.net - New York Giants logos Category:National Football League teams